Sweeney Todd Goes To School
by SweeneyLovesMe
Summary: What would happen if you woke up and Sweeney Todd was in your house-and it's a school day? Sweeney Todd Goes to School!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up finding the ceiling of my room staring right back at me. I rubbed my head and turned to face my mirror, looking at it whilst sitting up in my bed. I fluffed my hair a bit and got out of bed. I walked over to my closet and opened the doors.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, some cereal, milk, and a spoon. I fixed myself some cereal and started to eat it.

"Amanda, why are you up so early?" My dad said.

I looked at the clock above our TV. It read 6:04AM. "I don't know," I told him through a mouthful of fruity pebbles.

He raised an eyebrow, "Mom's going for a run at the cove, she'll be back later. You're going to have to walk to school," He said as he drank some cranberry juice.

"Ugh, great. Not that long of a walk but still." I stuffed my mouth with cereal.

"Exercise for you." Dad chuckled.

"You need exercise. I mean, look," I poked his belly several times, "You have a fat pack."

"Hey, that means I'm warmer."

"Not good for summer!" I stuffed my mouth with cereal again and motioned for him to go. He grabbed the keys that were on the counter, "I'll see you later," He kissed me on the forehead.

"Bye Dad!" He walked out the door and drove off.

I chuckled and finished my breakfast.

I looked in my bedroom mirror at my hair.

"Helena Bonham Carter hair!" I shouted. I stuck out my tongue and copied one of her poses that was on a poster on my wall. "All I need is a top hat, and her clothes, and um everything." I got dressed and smiled.

I knocked on my brother Josh's door.

"Go away butt face!" Josh yelled through the door.

"I left my iPod in there."

"Go get it later."

"No I need it today for Skye, she's using it for lunch today."

"Fine hold on." Josh was apparently getting dressed.

"Here." He handed me my iPod, walked into the garage, and took out my dog Oreo's leash.

"Arrrrf!" Oreo barked. Josh put the leash around Oreo and grabbed his skateboard near the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He walked out the door.

"Have fun…" I shouted after him as he skated down the driveway. I closed the door and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shrieked as I walked into the bathroom. I dropped my iPod and stumbled a bit.<p>

Sweeney Todd was sitting on the toilet (of course not doing business, just sitting) and looking into his razors—well until I walked in. He looked like he just jumped out of the movie or something.

"S-s-sweeney Todd!" I screamed and jumped on him, kissing his cheeks. I giggled and hugged him really tight.

He growled. "Who are you?" He hissed at me.

"I'm your wi—Amanda. Amanda is my name." I chuckled at my mistake. _Wife, should have said that. He might have embraced the thought._

He raised an eyebrow and got up, looking at me suspiciously. "Then why did you jump on me?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE SWEENEY TODD!" I got jittery and started to hyperventilate on the ground.

"Get up." He held out a hand for me to hold, but of course I kissed it.

"Why are you trying to kiss me?"

"Because you're gorgeous and I want you." I giggled at him.

He took out a razor and looked at me, "Don't try to kiss me, or you know.. I'm a trained barber and I know my ways around necks."

I backed up two steps into the hall, "Alright, alright. Sorry." I smiled at the typical Sweeney Todd attitude. "Come with me Sweeney." I held his hand and led him into my living room.

I was dressed with my backpack on my back, and ready to go. "Sweeney, where'd you go?" Shit, he would destroy every being here if he was let out alone.

I walked into the kitchen and found him starting at a butcher knife, holding it in his hands, smiling at it.

"Put it down, Sweeney." I rushed over to him and yanked the knife out of his hands and put it back in its place. "No touching our kitchenware okay?" He stared at me in anger. Someone likes sharp stuff. Hahaha.

"Let's go to school." I held his arm and he lazily walked behind me. I opened the door, being greeted by Josh and Oreo.

* * *

><p>"Who the—Sweeney Todd?" Josh asked, "WHOA HE'S REAL!"<p>

I smiled and laughed at Josh's reaction. He backed up after being in shock and muttered, "Don't kill me."

"Don't make me." Sweeney smiled eagerly. Josh flinched and asked me if he could go for another walk.

"Sweeney move out of his way!" I pulled Sweeney out of the doorway so they could get in. Oreo barked at Sweeney as if he was a robber, an enemy. "Oreo, no! He's a good person. Well, sort of." I shooed Oreo inside. "Josh I'll see you at school!"

"What?"

'Let's go!" We made our way down the sidewalk towards school.

People gave us looks and they turned around and asked me whom that was. I just giggled and kept walking. Sweeney was absolutely quiet the whole way. Only for saying "Yes", "No", or groaning.

We finally made it to school, where EVERYONE it seemed was in the front.

"Well, get ready to get stared at. I hope you don't mind. A few of my friends know who you are, so be prepared to get mobbed." Sweeney stopped walking and looked at me in fear.

"I'll protect you IF you kiss me and hug me. The whole day." I smiled evilly and imagined the thought.

Sweeney groaned and anger filled his eyes, "Fine."

"YAY!" I hugged him and we started walking to the school, my heart beating fast as I approached with Sweeney Todd.

* * *

><p>"Stay. calm.. look.. down." I muttered to Sweeney as we entered the school. He looked down and I held his hand, leading him through the school. I was nervous of all the opinions… usually you don't take a barber to school—one from a movie. Most people don't know who Sweeney Todd is because they don't watch the good movies. But of course, I do.<p>

I got a LOT of dirty looks and "Who the f- is that?" And "Emo guy alert!" I just dragged Sweeney along with me, a nervous look on my face.

"If they insult you, tease them with your razor." I whispered. He nodded and smiled evilly. "Head up now." He put his head up and looked at all the faces staring at him. They were raising eyebrows and laughing at his so-called 'get-up'. One even poked him. "Razor," I whispered.

He took it out and growled at the kid. "Oh wait no that's.. Grant get away."

"Who the f-cking hell is this guy? He's some emo shit?" Grant's friends giggled behind him.

"No this is Sweeney Todd." I told him

"Who the hell is Sweeney Todd?"

"I'm going to kill you." Sweeney growled as he stepped forward to slice Grant's throat off.

I pulled him back with fear, "As much as I hate you Grant, you get to live. Now shoo, close your windows when you get home." Grant scurried off and so did his friends. I turned to Sweeney and shook my head in disapproval. He chuckled, and made me smile. "So now that we have attracted the attention of _everyone _here, let's go find my friends…" Sweeney and I set off to go find my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I found my friends in the lunch court, sitting drinking hot chocolate and talking. I walked up slowly, with my hand in Sweeney's, inching up to the table. My friends all looked up at me, giving me a what-the-heck look.

"Who's this creep?" My friend Kristina asked me.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S SWEENEY TODD!" My three friends shouted. They have all seen the movie before (ha-ha, I made them). I smirked and nodded.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow and sat down at the table, next to me—still holding my hand. Everyone gasped as they saw him whip out his razor, looking at everyone through evil eyes.

"Sweeney no." I reached out for the razor and took it out of his hands, "These are my friends."

"See how they glisten," Sweeney sang with a smile on his face.

"HAHAHA! No literally, my friends are sitting at the table with us."

Sweeney took out all of his razors and scattered them all over the table. I hit my head on the table over and over. "Not. The. Song. Oh. My. Gosh."

My friends laughed at me, talking to Sweeney Todd while they had the chance. "So, do you like razors?" My dumb friend asked him.

He nodded. "Of course I do."

"What about kissing?" My stupid friend Jenna asked. Sweeney looked at her with confusion and so did I. I looked at Mr. Todd, giving him a hint about what I had told him earlier.

"Only with Amanda." He looked at me and grinned, planting a soft one on my lips. Everyone started swooning, saying "Awwwww," or giggling.

"Amanda you got the goodie bag!" Kristina laughed.

I chuckled and lay down, my head on Sweeney's lap and my feet on my friend Jenna.

"What are you going to do down there?" Caitlin asked me, as she started cackling. Everyone laughed at her joke.

"You need better things to say Caitlin. Perv much?" I giggled.

"AMANDA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! AMANDA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" They chanted as I got up, sitting straight because I saw the principal coming towards us with a walkie-talkie in her hand.

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" She asked, looking at Sweeney in the eyes.<p>

"Don't you know? That's Sweeney Todd!" Ellie told her.

"Who?"

I sighed deeply and tried to go the easy way, "Let's see if you know whom I'm talking about. Sweeney Todd equals a character played by Johnny Depp." The principal immediately lit up and jumped back, "Johnny DEPP?'

Curse you Mrs. Jynes… everyone is going to come running over here to see the hoopla. Everyone in the lunch court and anyone else really that heard the name came running over to see if there was Johnny Depp sitting.

"Well, got to go." I squeezed Sweeney's hand and ran across the school campus, a big mob forming behind me screaming, "JOHNNY DEPP AAAAAAAH!" I made a beeline to the p.e. locker rooms as the bell rang.

"Okay, this is where the girls change so uh, wait outside, I'll be there in a couple minutes." I left Sweeney at the ramps, leading to the basketball courts so he could wait for me to come out.

"Amanda? Why are you dressing so quickly?" My friend Shannon asked as I pulled on my shorts and tied my shoes vigorously.

"You'll see when we get outside." I squirted some lotion onto my legs and rubbed it in. Then I ran outside, finding a couple boys standing next to Sweeney.

"Not good…" I muttered as I ran over to the group.

"What's with the do bro? It looks greasy!" Some kid yelled.

"You look like you came out of a coffin!"

"Back off swines, this is Sweeney Todd." I stood in front of Sweeney and looked at the boys. They burst into laughter as I mentioned the name.

"Sweeney? What type of name is that?" One boy cackled.

"Girly girl name!" Another replied.

"Razor tease." I whispered into Sweeney's ear.

He whipped out his razor and the boys immediately backed up. He walked towards them, gazing into their eyes and telling them to come to Sweeney. They ran off screaming, "I ALMOST DIED!" and "MOMMY!"

I high fived Sweeney Todd and chuckled, "That was amazing. Did you see that?" He smiled and laughed a bit, then went serious. "What?"

He was staring directly at the group of my friends that were running towards us and shouting at me.

"AMANDA! SWEENEY TODD?" They all tackled him, sending him to the ground and piling on him like a bunch of football players.

"Get off him you guys, he has razors in his pockets and he can use them as he wishes!" I shouted, teasing my friends. They immediately screamed and got up, brushing off the dirt on their shirts and p.e. shorts.

"You know I'm not being serious, right?" I told them as I helped Sweeney up. He brushed off the dust on his coat and looked off into the distance, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Razor? Oh yeah that's right.." My friend Emma said.

"Yeah. Okay can we go, we are going to be late!" I grabbed Sweeney's hand and ran off into the basketball courts area, finding many people staring at me.

"Sweeney, look this side of the courts I have to run. So either you run with me or just walk fast." I looked at him and he nodded.

"Which one?" I giggled.

"I'll walk." He mumbled, starting to walk fast in front of me.

"He seems mad." Shannon told me.

"That is Sweeney Todd, of course he is mad." I smiled, running next to Shannon, with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" My p.e. teacher Mrs. Roberts asked me, eyeing Sweeney with mystery.<p>

"Sweeney Todd, barber of Fleet Street in London." Sweeney told her, looking at her with suspicioun.

Mrs. Roberts looked at me, her eyebrow raised. "Why the hell did you bring a dark barber here?"

"Do you know who Johnny Depp is, Mrs. Roberts?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Johnny Depp plays Sweeney Todd in a movie."

Her jaw dropped, and she was now staring at Sweeney with lust in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll um.. go walk some laps with him…" I scuffed out the gate with Sweeney with all eyes on us, some people shouting "AMANDA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" over and over. I blushed as I fast walked around a backstop.

* * *

><p>"How many classes do you have?" Sweeney asked.<p>

"Hmm…" I used my fingers to count. "7."

He groaned, now taking out his razors. "I have seven friends." He looked at me, a glint of evil in his eyes.

"Oh, no. No. What are you thinking?"

He grinned, chuckling a little bit. "Seven razors, for seven people."

My face washed. "No, you can't kill people. I know I hate them all and they're annoying but you can't kill 'em!" I was definitely _not _going to let him run around slicing necks all day.

"Why?"

I laughed. "Why? Because that's illegal."

"I've been to jail before."

"Yeah, as Benjamin Barker."

"Hey." He turned to look at me, "It's Sweeney Todd now."

"Yes, I know. So does everyone else here basically. Now come on, put away your razors. You'll give a bad impression. I don't wa—"

"Okay teens! Time for capture the flag. Line up on opposite sides of the cones!" Mrs. Roberts yelled as she walked onto the fields with the rest of the class.

Crap. "Sweeney, are you going to watch? Or.."

"I'll watch." He said glumly. He kissed me on the cheek and walked over to the sidelines.

"He is 50! He kissed you!" My teacher yelled at me for being too young.

"48. And yeah he did. Jealous?" I chuckled, running off to play capture the flags with Sweeney watching on the sidelines—well, sort of.

* * *

><p>OK hope you liked that chapter. Every chapter is going to be a different class by the way :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, my classroom is terribly far from here, so fast walk and don't look at anyone in the face. Look down." I told Sweeney as I walked past classrooms and people, making my way to French class.

"Who's that?"

"He looks emo!"

"Oh my gosh, who let the killer out of the movie?"

I've been getting bad comments all day long, and it's going to keep going for the rest of the day. I was getting strange looks too, like I was a girl carrying a serial killer.

I walked into my french classroom, my heart beating fast. I walked slowly to my seat, and sat down in silence. The bell rang and Sweeney was sitting behind me, a serious look on his face.

"Ah, bon!" My teacher exclaimed. She reached me and stopped, a mysterious look on her face. "Qui est ce?" She asked me, looking at Sweeney.

"Urm.." I searched my mind for words. "Il s'appelle Sweeney Todd, Madame Pierre." I looked down, hoping she wouldn't throw him out.

"Que fait-il ici?" This means, What is he doing here? My french was limited, but Sweeney spoke up and said, "Désolé, Madame, je suis M. Sweeney Todd, un barbier. Je vis à Londres. Je suis ici pour être avec Amanda pour la journée. Avez-vous l'esprit?"

"Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous restez calme, M. Sweeney Todd. Bienvenue à l'Amérique." My teacher said, walking past us. I sighed. Sweeney patted my back and muttered, "It's alright." I smiled and turned around, to watch the lesson for the day.

"We are learning the verb aller today. Some of you learned this last year, but you might have forgotten. Any of you know?" I knew, but I did not want to raise my hand.

Sweeney Todd raised his hand.

"Ah, bon, Sweeney Todd!" All heads turned to Sweeney Todd with curiosity and mystery. He made his way up to the head of the classroom, writing the conjugation of the verb on the board. After he was done, he turned around and nodded.

"C'est parfait." This means, 'It's perfect.' My teacher clapped, and the class did too. I smirked at Sweeney as he sat down, looking down, hiding a grin.

"I never knew you could speak french," I whispered as te teacher was writing something on the board.

"Mais oui!" This means "But yes!" Sweeney said, grinning.

French + Sweeney Todd? Wow, amazing.

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later, the teacher said "I am giving you an assignment. You must get with a partner and make up a conversation about what you ate for dinner last night, in french. 2 minutes long, oral. Go. Allons-y!"<p>

I looked over at Sweeney and he was already looking back, pointing at his paper. I smirked.

"So… J'ai mangé du poisson avec du riz et les legumes." I said, looking at Sweeney with happiness.

"Oui, yes. Then I ask, 'qui l'a préparé?' and you say 'mon mama l'a préparé.'"

"Okay, then I ask and yeah I know what to do next!" I smiled, and he did too. We stared into each other's eyes—lost and forgetting we were in French class. He caressed my cheek and smiled.

"Uh, Amanda?" My teacher asked, in her french accent. "Que faites-vous? Avec Sweeney?"

"Erm… rien." I said. Rien means nothing.

"Oui…." She looked at both of us then left, sitting at her desk again and shuffling through papers.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, being curious.

"I got you in trouble."

"I don't mind."

He sort of chuckled, then we practiced more.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and everyone was dismissed. "Presentations tomorrow!" My teacher called at us. Ugh. Finally that class was over. Now science.<p>

We walked holding hands, once in a while a teacher would come or someone from staff and they would yell, "PDA IS NOT OKAY! BREAK IT UP!" And I would pout, taking my hand out of Sweeney's.

We were almost at science when someone jumped on me from behind. "AMANDA! You should take what you can!" My friend Rachel was giggling at our inside joke.

"YOU SHOULD GIVE NOTHING BACK!" I yelled, hugging her.

"Wait, who's this?" She asked, looking at Sweeney.

"Erm, a friend. I'll tell you later."

"But I-"

"SHOO!"

She ran off, giggling.

I sighed. "Sorry."

Sweeney nodded, "Where.. is your class?"

"Just in that door." I stopped where I was walking, "My teacher is a little bit nuts.. so stay quiet." He nodded again.

I led him in the classroom. I was usually used to being ignored since I'm really shy and quiet in this class. But today, all eyes were on me. And Grant was in this class. So were all the people who like to pick on anyone. Great. What a great class this will be. Wish me luck.

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha Sweeney Todd speaking french oooh la la :* Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
